


Promises

by RaeDMagdon



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Against the Wall - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Divine Victoria Leliana, Doggy Style, F/F, Heat Sex, Knotting, Messy, Omegaverse, SMUTCATION, alpha Cousland, alpha warden, omega Leliana, post-Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: As Divine, Leliana is expected to spend her heats locked away from any threats to her purity, but Warden-Commander Cousland has no intention of letting her suffer alone.





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> My second smutcation story of October 2018! If you want to submit a prompt, please head on over to @raedmagdon on tumblr.

“Are you comfortably situated, Your Perfection?”

Leliana tugged the white silk robe she had been provided with. Although the fabric was incredibly soft, it felt unbearable rubbing against her skin. That was her heat talking. The trembling, flushing, and sweating had grown so intense that she could no longer ignore them, as she had during the past few days.

“Yes, thank you,” she said, through a forced a smile.  _ I must get the Grand Clerics to abolish this tradition, this torture. _ However, none of that was the fault of Mother Priscilla, the kindly woman who had been assigned to make sure her stay in the Grand Cathedral’s tower was comfortable.

(‘Stay’ was a very kind description of what she was about to endure. ‘Imprisonment’ was more accurate.)

“Is there anything else I can do for you?” Priscilla asked. “Anything I can bring—”

Leliana gritted her teeth. Priscilla had merely drawn the short straw, but the woman wore on her last nerves nevertheless. “I require nothing else. Please, attend to your other duties, and think no more of me. They are far more important.”

“Oh no, Your Holiness,” Priscilla gasped, brown eyes widening. “It is an honor to assist you during this difficult time—”

_ Made a hundred times  _ more _ difficult by the Grand Clerics’ insistence on celibacy.  _ Rather than voice her complaints, however, Leliana said: “We each have our own trials to endure. Have a blessed night, and may the Maker watch over you.”

Priscilla hesitated, but bowed in compliance. “Of course, Your Perfection. I will return in the morning with fresh food and water.” Head still lowered, she backed out through the door, closing it behind her. The lock clicked, and the bolt slid heavily into place.

Leliana sighed. She shucked her robe, letting it fall to the floor with no care for where it landed. Free of that burden, at least, she threw herself upon the bed and sprawled out, moaning her misery to the ceiling.

“This is unnatural,” she muttered. “Andraste herself was an omega, and no one saw fit to lock  _ her _ away.” In fact, the vast majority of Divines before her had also been omegas — and all of them had been forced to suffer as she was suffering, cloistered during their sinful heats so their purity would not be soiled.

It was especially ridiculous because her supposed ‘purity’ — at least, what the Grand Clerics considered purity — had been lost long ago. Leliana preferred to think the Maker judged her based on her actions, particularly in difficult situations, rather than on whose cock had been buried inside her most recently, and where, and how often.

_ Erissa’s. Yesterday. My pussy. Why does it feel like a hundred years have passed since then? _

She chewed her lip, letting her hand drift down her stomach. This was a hopeless situation. She was already wet, aching, and she hadn’t even begun touching herself, for all the good it would do. The room was saturated with the scent of sex, and surely a large portion of the stairwell was, too.

_ My body is calling you, my love. Calling with no answer. _

Leliana rolled onto her side, releasing a frustrated sob. She’d thought she could endure this at least once before petitioning the Grand Clerics to reform the law, or at least look the other way, as they had for other Divines when they took secret lovers. 

Since she and Erissa had been forced by impossible circumstances to spend a great deal of time apart, she had been through several heats on her own. None of them pierced as keenly as this one, though. _Perhaps my body knows Erissa is near, only a few buildings away._ _It knows she could have me, if only the door wasn’t locked, and the guards weren’t keeping watch…_

The guards. That was another problem. Leliana found it condescending that the Grand Clerics had insisted on them, as if she couldn’t be trusted. She  _ couldn’t _ be trusted, of course — she was a bard and a spy, and she knew perfectly well how to sneak in and out of places, guards or no. But for those puffed-up, over-starched hats to say so with their actions was a slight nonetheless.

_ I could strangle the guards… or scale the tower,  _ Leliana mused, peeling apart her sticky outer lips to circle her clit. A surge of wetness greeted her fingers, and she swallowed a tortured moan. Although she felt compelled to do so, touching herself wasn’t helping, and wouldn’t for the next several days. She knew from experience.

Her other options, however, weren’t really feasible either. Strangling someone to the point of unconsciousness without seriously harming them was far more difficult than Varric’s romance novels led one to believe, and scaling the tower would require breaking the room’s expensive stained glass window. It was purely decorative, unable to be opened.

Sulky and defeated, Leliana rolled onto her stomach and buried her face in her pillow. She moaned as she slid two fingers inside herself, driving them as deep as possible, but her noise did not come from pleasure. She was  _ frustrated. _ Frustrated, anguished, and utterly wretched.

She writhed against her own hand, staining the fine satin pillowcase with watery tears. This wasn’t working. Her fingers brought only momentary relief before the craving returned, twice as fierce as before. She needed an alpha’s lips to swallow her cries. An alpha’s hands to hold her hips. An alpha’s arms to cage her, and an alpha’s cock to fill her. Not just any alpha, either. She needed her mate.

As the fever worsened, Leliana lost herself in fantasy. The sticky puddle beneath her grew, and she dreamed of her Erissa, fighting valiantly to get past the guards, bursting into the room drenched in sweat and blood, standing proudly in her armor. The alpha would drop her pants, rush to the bed, and pounce on top of her, every inch the hungry predator.

_ Oh, I can almost smell her… _

Leliana rolled her tongue over her dry lips. All the moisture in her body had fled for lower regions. If she closed her eyes, she could almost pretend Erissa was near, staring at her with fiery eyes, stalking toward her, grasping her… She pumped her fingers faster, but that only made the empty throbbing worse by reminding her of what she couldn’t have.

“My goodness. You sound like a Denerim alley cat.”

Leliana rolled onto her back, reaching instinctively for her thigh. The dagger she kept there was missing, but her spike of fear passed when she saw her visitor. Erissa —  _ Oh, Maker, what a beautiful sight you’ve provided for your forsaken servant! —  _ leaning casually against the doorjamb with a slightly messy braid and a lopsided smile.

“Erissa?”

Erissa sniffed the air as she entered, closing the door behind her. Though her nose wrinkled, it was clear she didn’t find the smell unpleasant in the least. “You’ve already made this room smell like The Pearl.”

Leliana gaped. Her lover was making  _ jokes _ at a time like this? That simply wouldn’t do. She rolled out of bed, stumbling toward Erissa on shaking legs, and pinned her to the wall by the lips, hurrying to divest the alpha of her shirt. “This is your fault,” she growled, nipping the pulse point beneath Erissa’s jaw. “You left me alone.”

“I did not. I’m here, aren’t I?” Erissa’s hands slid down Leliana’s bare back, cupping her rear and urging her to hop up. Leliana did so eagerly, wrapping her legs around Erissa’s waist. The metal parts of her lover’s belt were cold against her thighs compared to the leather, but even that contrast was arousing.

“How… did you… get here?” Leliana moaned between deep, hungry kisses. She knew if she waited too long to ask the question, she would forget it completely.

“Bribed the guards, of course,” Erissa said. When Leliana blinked at her, she knitted her brow and pouted. “What? I didn’t want to  _ hurt  _ them.”

Leliana supposed that was for the best. Furthermore, she found it increasingly difficult to care what means Erissa had used. She was here, and that was the only thing that mattered.  _ She’s here. Here at last. I can smell her. Taste her skin. Drink her in. _ Erissa’s flesh tasted so sinfully sweet that Leliana dragged the flat of her tongue along the alpha’s throat, gathering up the fine layer of sweat there.

“Poor thing,” Erissa crooned. “Would you like some help?”

Leliana growled, applying the edges of her teeth just in case Erissa needed extra encouragement.  _ “Ferme ta bouche et baise-moi.” _

“I’ll take that as a yes. Not a very polite yes, but...”

Erissa pushed off the wall, carrying Leliana back to the bed and depositing her on top of it. Leliana rolled onto her stomach, lifting her hips and wiggling her rear in hopes of encouraging her mate to move faster. Luckily, Erissa seemed to be descending into the same heady fog of sex. She removed her belt and unbuttoned her pants one-handed, placing the other at the base of Leliana’s spine.

“Erissa,” Leliana pleaded, too far gone to be embarrassed by the broken plea in her voice. “Please...?” She couldn’t be any more specific than that, but Erissa took the hint. Leliana gasped as something warm and blunt nudged her opening, seeking entry at last.

“Andraste’s tits, you’re soaked.” Erissa gave Leliana’s rear an affectionate tap with the doubled-over belt before tossing it aside and seizing her hips, making sure their bodies were properly aligned. It didn’t take much doing. After years of intimacy, they fit together like puzzle pieces. “More than ready for me.”

Leliana whined in frustration. Here she was, presenting, mere inches away from paradise, and Erissa was  _ still _ teasing. She rocked backward, using what force and momentum she could to take the thick head of Erissa’s cock inside. Her arms and legs wobbled beneath her, and her front half collapsed onto the mattress. Even the shallowest penetration was enough to make her melt like candlewax.

_ Maker! So full… but so empty… _

Such denial was maddening. Her entrance felt the burning stretch of Erissa’s cockhead, but her core craved the rest of the shaft. She mewled, fisting the sheets in both hands, squirming in a desperate attempt to take more.

“Ohh — hmm…” The groan Erissa made gave Leliana considerably more hope. She knew her mate well, and could tell Erissa was swiftly losing patience with this game. Her suspicions were confirmed when the alpha snapped her hips, shoving several more inches inside and starting up a rut to bury the rest.

Leliana’s eyes rolled back in her head. Her whole body — and the bedframe — swayed with force of Erissa’s lust, and she was once again reminded of how strong her alpha was. Erissa had always possessed a large, imposing figure, the kind that came with being a warrior, but in moments like this, when she found herself at the mercy of a solid wall of muscle, Leliana truly appreciated what the Maker had seen fit to give her.

“Fuck.” Erissa bent overtop her, breasts pressing into her shoulder blades, teeth nipping the back of her neck where her sweat-soaked hair didn’t cling. “So hot. Tight. Who knew the untouchable Divine Victoria had the sweetest pussy in all Orlais?”

If she’d been even slightly more sane, Leliana would have rolled her eyes.  _ Oh, not this again…  _ But at the mercy of her heat, the words were more arousing than ridiculous. Erissa could have started speaking in tongues, and Leliana probably would have enjoyed it. The alpha’s voice alone was enough to send another rush of heat splashing over the cock plunging in and out of her.

_ “ _ _ Et à Ferelden? _ _ ”  _ she panted.

“Well, uh — of course in Ferelden... that… hnnf... goes without saying...”

Erissa changed angle slightly, and stars flashed before Leliana’s eyes. The new position applied pressure on her front wall, and white lightning streaked through her veins at the apex of each thrust. She yelped, not in pain or protest, but to offer encouragement.  _ “Plus fort!” _

As she’d hoped, Erissa took the encouragement to heart. She picked up the pace, while also releasing Leliana’s right hip to cup a hand between her legs. Erissa found her clit with ease, and she came at the first off-center touch. A storm of pleasure seized her in its grip, and she surrendered all at once.

Leliana screamed. She no longer cared who might hear, or what the Grand Clerics would think if word got back to them. She needed this, needed Erissa, like nothing else in the world, and she wouldn’t be denied any longer. Her muscles quivered around the huge shaft splitting her open, and she spilled what had to be an ocean, feeling the mess run down both their thighs.

“Oh _ fuck.” _

Mere moments after Leliana reached her peak, Erissa’s strokes lost their rhythm. They became jagged, uneven, and something swollen and firm bumped against Leliana’s opening. The ripples inside her came faster as she realized what it was.  _ Erissa’s knot.  _ She drooled at the thought of holding something so thick within her greedy walls, and rocked backward in a feverish attempt to take it.

“Was… going to make you beg for it…” Erissa nibbled her way to Leliana’s ear, sucking the lobe into the fiery heat of her mouth. “But if — if I wait any longer, I’ll be the one begging…”

_ “Jouis, mon coeur, s’il te  _ _ plaît!” _

Erissa stopped rubbing Leliana’s clit and seized her thighs again. “Hold still.”

Leliana’s eyes widened as the alpha’s knot shifted, caught, then began sinking forward — at a frustratingly slow pace. She took deep breaths, trying to relax, but that was impossible. Her body was already aflame, and needy whimpers poured out of her with each centimeter of progress. Erissa grunted in annoyance, then started jogging her hips, trying to use movement to speed things along.

It helped. The short thrusts applied teasing, inconsistent pressure to Leliana’s tender clit, and after a few moments, her body blossomed open. Erissa sank inside, all of her at once, and Leliana wailed as another powerful release washed over her. Her inner walls spasmed, struggling to hold something so large. There was barely space for her muscles to contract, but somehow, Erissa managed to make room.

“Shit. Can’t hold it.”

That hurried hiss of a warning was all Erissa managed to give before Leliana felt a surge of warmth spill within her. She’d been stuffed before, but as her mate emptied inside her, she thought she might burst. The fullness was overwhelming, almost unbearable, and yet she craved it with every fiber of her being. This was what she had longed for so fervently: the heady rush of an alpha’s come inside her. And not just any alpha.  _ Her  _ alpha.

Shaking with ecstasy, Leliana collapsed onto her stomach and let Erissa have her. There was no need to prop herself up, or even aid in the rhythm. Erissa had her pinned flat against the mattress, and was rutting into her like a beast. A blissful smile broke across Leliana’s face. How could anyone possibly believe the Maker didn’t approve of this? Of something so natural and wonderful?

She reached a sort of dreamy state as Erissa continued spilling, one that was occasionally interspersed by the sharp, pleasurable pangs of yet another peak. She didn’t bother counting. There would be no end to this until Erissa was finished and her heat was satisfied.

After a while, Leliana noticed a satisfying tautness in her lower belly. Erissa had filled her well. Sometimes, moments like this made her wish things had played out differently — that she and Erissa could live a quiet life far from Val Royeaux, raising a litter of pups all their own in a chateau by the sea. It wasn’t the path they’d chosen, but the bittersweet fantasy did crop up from time to time.

Her brief wistfulness melted back into syrupy pleasure as Erissa sucked a fresh bite mark at the crook of her shoulder. Leliana had been so wrapped up in passion that she hadn’t even noticed the pain. “You should know better than to leave marks,” she murmured, although she made no attempt to detach Erissa’s mouth from her neck.

Erissa chuckled, releasing the sensitive patch of flesh. “Are you going to stop me?”

“No.”

“Don’t worry about it. The only visitor we’ll have for the next few days will be the delightful Mother Priscilla.”

“You will have to hide under the bed,” Leliana said, “and I have no doubt she will smell you.”

“Under the bed?” Erissa snorted with displeasure. “Pfft. I don’t think so.”

“Erissa, I won’t have you startling the poor woman. Not all members of the Chantry are as… worldly… as I am.”

“Fine, but at least let me use the closet.”

“That seems a fair compromise.” Leliana yawned, letting her eyes drift shut. Now that Erissa had satisfied her heat, exhaustion was swiftly taking hold. The warm weight of her lover atop her certainly didn’t help. “Will you be here when I wake up?”

The question came out far softer and more vulnerable than Leliana had intended. Of all the suffering she’d endured throughout her life, watching Erissa leave, even simply to go to another part of the Grand Cathedral, was always the hardest. They had been apart for far too many years already.

“Of course.” Erissa eased them both onto their sides, stroking Leliana’s hair away from her forehead and kissing her temple. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Do you promise?”

“Yes. I promise.”

The last of Leliana’s tension drifted away like smoke from a dying candle. She’d begun her first night atop the tower frustrated and alone, but now, her mate was here. She was wrapped in Erissa’s arms, in her scent, in her very being, and at last, peace seemed within reach.

**Author's Note:**

> My French sucks. It's probably wrong, since I didn't use a beta this time. But the translations are just: 'Shut up and fuck me', 'And in Ferelden?', and 'Come, my love, please!'


End file.
